


Wolves and coffee

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Category: Fables - Willingham, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Old Fic, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: Two wolves crossing paths in a diner.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Wolves and coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic (2012 again).   
> I was so disappointed when OUaT started and I realized it wasn't a Fables adaptation.

Ruby was pouring the fifth cup of coffee for the quiet man sitting by the window.

He had ordered nothing but coffee ever since he arrived and, though he probably thought no one noticed, kept a suspicious eye on the other customers. He looked a bit like your stereotypical noir detective minus the cigar – which she had made sure to point out wasn’t allowed at Granny’s.

“Anything else?” she asked. Maybe an IV, to maintain his blood caffeine concentration at 90% more easily, she thought idly.

He shook his head and grumbled something into his cup.

Ruby shrugged and went to the next table to take their order. No use wasting perfectly good gossip time on someone who wasn’t in the mood to talk, when there were so many of the regulars willing to chat about the moody stranger.

No, she had no idea who he was. Yes, he checked in that morning. Granny said he was from New York and that he looked like a cop. Ruby kind of agreed with her on that one. She was more inclined to say private eye, but it was close enough. Dr Whale wondered who managed to attract out of town attention again while Sydney insisted it had to be Regina’s hand in this. Regina’s hand or not, Ruby was getting a strange feeling about the man.

Eventually, Emily cam by for her cinnamon hot chocolate and Ruby wanted to clue her in to the latest news. But when they looked to the table, the stranger was gone.

Well, Ruby had plenty of time to read him when he came back for dinner. Or over coffee the next day – no way someone who drank that much coffee could stay away from the diner for long.


End file.
